RARRI POTERS TIOPÊS
by anji bloom de lioncourt
Summary: tiop asin, magina o ronis e o rárris comversamdo sober um momte de boast, -RERERERERE /mandem reviews!


COMEÇA COM O RONY E SEGUE COM O HARRY SEMPRE, beijos

* * *

Rony:  
"q vs ta fasendo, rárri"

Harry:  
"nd, saicu '-' "

"porque 'saicu'? eu n vol sai. mim conta o que vs tД fasenod"

"n é nada, roni, sai"

"aaaah, vs ta fazedno um patroon! aqueel de viadiin! :D"

"n"

"mas porq vs n queria mim conta? vs tem vergohna?"

"-n"

"emtam! o da jina ér um cvaalo, e noa shamam ela d'egua"

"eo sel ér um cashorro ALAL"

"noa foi emgrassado. --' "

"eu ashei '-' "

"ja vio o do snapeido? ér uam corssa -comofas"

"edaí?"

"seila u.u"

"-rs q emgrassado maigo, tiop asin, volsse mim mata de ri. shorei litros com essa"

"serio?/???/?"

"tiop, roni, el asho qu vs tinah q fasse um porgama de umor *-* ia da mais ibope q o falstam"

"mermo?"

"noa, brimks!!11"

"diota, taav me deishando com falças esperamsas "

"coom asin? fas um patroon ai pra el ver"

"taqi U_U. vio"

"COMASIN? daew o cashoram me emsina a voa (??' "

"ér um patroon, n um cashorro de verdaed"

"el sabia, -RERERERREE tiop bospomja"

"arram, rárris, vai si joga da tore de astro-noa-mia"

"ui ronis, vs ta estreçado oge, em"

"n"

"s"

"saicu. _incendio_"

"OLIA O FOGO, RONIS, SAE DAE"

"noa emtemdi, seje masi especifioc porfavor"  
"

vs ér buro, nem?"

"-q"

"brimks, n ér n"

"-rs ta. '-'. _aquament_i"

"ronis, quiss? vs ta masi espreto que a ermioni O.O' "

"noa, rárri, eu numca fui"

"comofas pra faser esa budega?"

"fas asim, temdel?"

"-n, esquece"

"-RERERE"

"el vol mudar de filiosofia de vidam, agora el so pas e amr!1 tiop, porq o mumdo presisa diço"

"n, prefiro ce um çovrete "

"meldels. porq, ronis?"

"rs, porq alen de cer feresco, ten 1 pal enfiad no raob :D"

"nosa, acabol comiog -q"

"mimcome"

"n"

"sol un cashoro quemte "

"asho que vs ta muiot com aqle moufoi, ele e aqle bandegay, ronis"

"-rsrsrs"

"el asho que vs cheor nescal"

"arram, tiop, da uam sensasao muiot loca "

"nemvi --' "

"MEL Amo vose vai faser fauta na minh vida vose me acompamho eses anos toods viveu comiog fortes emosoes sonhou e desegou o melior para nosas vida.; brimcol ril shorol semtil na pele os problemas, esa ai e a vida de maiogs qe semopr viveu jumto nas mais diverГsas situsoes alem de"

"saicu, vs ta mim asustamdo... mar eu teonh que ti comta uam istoria de quamdo eu era menro"

"comatai"

"tiop asin eu tava num caro cmo o meo tio vauletr, speramdo o trasito amda porq tava na ora do rash ai o trasito n amdava ai eu tive q espera q ele andasse ai eu fiqei olvimdo mel aipod quamdo olsso um barulio estramho olho pro lado vejo demtes ENORME e simto um bafoa na minha cara na ora pensso menine afs vai no demtitsta e scova os demte ne q orror ai quado eu olio era um cavaol e emtao eu comessei a grita de orror grtei muinto aew um mosso pegol o cavaol tirol da minha janeal e dise "

"dise oq?"

"nemvi, el desmaei"

"bandeputo, rárris"

"coitaod do caavlo, roni, vs n acabo d fla q a sua erma tianh um patroon de cvaalo"

"bandeputo mesrmoasin"

"n, mim splika, flaa masi claarmemti"

'S-A-I-C-U"

"ui, hto"

"EURI, hto"

"EURIJUMTO"

"nemri masi"

"riu sim"

"masagora, rárri, eu et comto uma istoria com a mione. ela shegou asin pra ti naqle baile do torneiro triuxo, q vs ficou bebaod, mar eu n porq el so boom, mar tА, ela tshamou d omosecsuau. e depios tu dise q ela erra uma prifiГa do secsu, ai ela dise que vs stava difamamdu ela, e que ia te porcesa, e vs shamou ela de arogamtezin de merda, dai eu dise -oi eu sei flaa- eu mamdei ela baishar a varinah que stava mimcomodando -fato. dai shegou o dambousdor e dise que nos eramus filios da puat e"

"ui, nemvi. o dambousdor flo iso"

"relasha, tuod ér pasagero, meons o lalal e o ernesto"

"..."

"..."

"nemri. simata, ronis!!!111!"

"ui"

"ja quimsatmo no momemto filosofau, vol tim comta otra istoria"

"comta"

"tiop, taav eul ia jina na camaar secreat, dai ela shego e falo asin: ah, rárri, vs drestuiu a lenbramssa do Ridle agoar stamos sozinios e bem qe vs podia emfiar sel basilizko na minia camaar secreta qtau/ rsrsrsrs -tesoa. dai el sheguei e falei 'noa Jina el ja matey o basilizko emtemdel vaminbora daqi okays' porq el taav tdoo cagaod -fato. dai asua erma falou 'pegael caralio' olia, roni, el asho que a jina tem que fica lomgi do fredi edo jorji, porq eles noa sam uam boa emfruemcia na viad socila da jina. MAR, vortamdo, eu... n me olia asin, roni, foi asua erma. ai el dise: pega?// no colo?// noa sta agemtamdo amdar né Jina maiz nem presiza porqe a fenics do Dambousdor vai ti leva em seguramsa paar foar daqi bls. dai ela shorou"

"simata, rАrri. (yy"

"ta, el si mato, masamtis el quero faser undescurso. poso?"

"comofas, vs n paar de fla, numcavi, véi."

"broegado. RÂM, RÂM. tiop, eu stol simplesmemt caimdo de maduro -rerere. tiop parese qe a forsa da gravides И mais forte nimim -rsrs. tiop, no fiume RаRRI POTкRS E SURUBA FILOZOFAU el levei 1 qeda DAQELAS no alsa-pal -rsrsrs. tiop, na SURUBA SECRETS -denovo eu caio da vassoura e nos canos da camera secrets e tiop no PEMTEIOS DE ASCARAI eu caio de novo da vassoura -rsrsrs caboll?/ NOA -rerere Eu caio da pemseira no CALE-SE DE GOSO e do teliado de Roguartes para fujir do dragam cego qe nem sabe voar direito -rsrsrsrsrs. e tiop depois na DESORDE DA FENICS eu caio no departamemts de misterios -rsrsrsrs. tiop mimha bumda ja sta doemdo de tamto qe eu caio -rsrsrs. agoar vou temtar noa cair muimto no prosimo fiume -rerere talves eu spalie por Roguartes 1ns daqeles tapeets qe tem nos jogos de Raris PotКr (eu rs) qe fas ajente pular auto sabe? ai el noa mim mashuco mais qtau"

"hm, descupe, rárri, tava com o fone do meu mp3 no ouvido repete"

"vsf, idiota"

"aogra ér a minah ves! aimda naquele baile biba da mione beabda. o nevilles dise pra el pra el shamar vs pra diser que agemte podia pegar as vasoras e chogar a 1a PELADA deoips do baile, qtau? emtam el flei pra ele q poida -RERERERERE -tiop bobespomja adoro. dae a ermioni TIROU A ROPA e ficou nuazinha na nosa fremte dae vs dise que ia no bamnhero e chavoltava , dae eu ashei q vs ia fiacr com unas espimnhas na caar -RERERERE. mas deopis ouvi ums barulios de vomito la demtro e vs saiu verde (gaydacu rs) emtam el shegay e vi a ermioni pelada dei 1 bero e sai corremdo gritamdo MELDELS EU TEMHO MUIMTO MEDO DE ARAMHAS CABELUDS DESE JEITO!111!! Emtam chegou a Jina que viu ela dise ERMIONI MENINE VOSE STA PELADA1! QUISSO VISTASSE AGORA OU SHAMO MIMHA MAIM TABOM emtam ela dise QUERIDIMHA se vs ta querendo chamar sua mae f0dase PODE CHAMAR estou pouco mim fudemdo pra iso tabom -RSRS Quer chamar chame mais va corremdo BLS Va Jina Va Jina!1 RSRSRS"

"e ela foi?"

"reflitam"

"asho que n"

"ta, vs poder mim esplicar coom foi a duelofinal"

"ér shato"

"fla, sel guei"

"affz, tiop, el flei EMTAM, VOLDY, VOL TI COMTA TUOD bls TIOP, a varrinham das varinhams tava com o dambousdor, temde? ai o prano dle era que o snapeido mata ele a mamdo dele e asin a varinham n teria masi nenhum dono, masi tiop, chegou o dra-cu e stragol tuod, porqe ele desarmol o dambousdor e tiop virol o dono da varimham porisso qamdo vs robol a varimha ela noa te obedesel porqe era do dra-cu sacol??// ai tiop vspemsol qe timha qe matao snapeido masi tiop nem adiamtol porqe o dono nem era ele era o dra-cu -EURI. emtam qamdo el desarmey o dra-cu (tiop ele nem tava com a varimha das varimhas masi deisha qeto) emtoa el virey dono da varinham das varinhams -rsrsrs no fim el sol dono das 2 varimhas do dra-cu -UI olia qe shiq -rere. qtau? dai o voldismor dise Qe splicasao comfuza do caralio el noa emtemd p0rra nemhuma '-' e a verade q nem el sakei"

"arram, deisha quieto"

"O clima sta meio papozo meio pezado vol comtar 1 piada qtau? O qe a Rello Kity falol para a BarbiК"

"..."

" nada -rerere tiop ela noa tem uma boka -RSRSRSRS qtau"

"shama a nagini --' "

"comofas, tu..."

"FASENO"

"ui boast"

"rárri, me peag de jeito, me fas de coelinho da preiboi, me shoga na pared e mim posua"

"saicu"

"e tiop, tu podia mermo pula da torre de astro-noa-mia *-* tiop, RADISCAL!!!111"

"meldels ö"


End file.
